Angel Eyes
by Inuyoukai-san
Summary: Angel Eyes is the story which Anzu is thrown into the never ending love mess, but as dense as she is Anzu is an amazing singer and when Ranma a music manager with just no luck finds this singing and dancing azure eyed girl there lives are about to change.
1. Chapter 1&2

Angel Eyes

-

Written by Inuyoukai-san (Your favorite author! … For real, I know I'm not.)

-

General Summary: No one saw it coming! Just another normal day for Kaiba Seto until he heard THE rumor! Angel has the most powerful deck? Just a minute who is Angel? And what's with Anzu? Seto x Anzu or Anzu x Yami/Anzu x Ryou/Anzu x Bakura/Anzu x Malik maybe Anzu x Marik most possibly Anzu x Seto. Slight crossover with Ranma1/2 only a few characters.

-

Disclaimer

-

Inu-san: HELLO!

Anzu: Ugh…

Seto: Pitiful mortal…

Inu-san: What with you guys? No hello? Why are you two gloomy?

Seto and Anzu: Are not!

Inu-san: Ok why are you two touchy?

Anzu and Seto: grrrr…

Inu-san: OK, OK! I never asked! Sesh! Grumpy couple…

Seto and Anzu: Are not!!! Uh we mean grumpy and couple… (Stares at each other) STOP DOING THAT!

Inu-san: Whatever! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! OR Ranma 1/2!

-

Author Note

-

Hello people this is a special chapter 1 and 2 as a premier on the internet! If I do spelling mistakes or typos PLEASE just tell me and DO NOT FLAME ME about it! If you don't like one of the many Yu-Gi-Oh characters don't read this story because they each play a part in this story! And also I am very random and these two chapters are NOTHING compared to the future ones! So if **you don't like** randomness (which I find really weird) **DO NOT I REAPEAT DO NOT READ THIS STORY!**

Chapter 1

-

_Welcome to my life…_My name is Ranma Saotome. I'm a martial artist, I have two kids, and I work as a music manager…without any music.

The last band I had were shit…What a coincidence! That was there name…"Shit!" what kind of name is that anyway? I mean at least I got 20 of there two thousand dollars…How much money is that? Let's see…Oh! Who cares! It's not enough!

Now I will tell you why I am here on a random street at 11 o'clock…

' "_Ranma! I want you out of my house right now!" Akane screamed at her husband._

"_What?! What did I do?" Ranma yelled also._

"_Ranma it's been 5 months you've been out of work! 6 since the tournament! And because of our baby I can't work!" _

_The tournament that she's talking about is the one that gives them enough money for about 3 months…It could be more but because Ranma replaces about three people when it comes to food…Yeah._

"_It's not my fault that Shit was shit!" _

"_Actually it is Ranma! I told you should have gone for the 'Three Little Ponies!' at least they got to 7 thousand!"_

"_Like you wouldn't be any happier!" He sighed, "Women…"_

_BANG!_

"_OW THAT HURT!"_

"_It's supposed to you idiot!" said Akane holding the giant mallet she used to hit Ranma._

"_Stupid violent un-cute wife…"_

_- -_

"_DON'T COME BACK WITHOUT MONEY!"_

"_I NEED MONEY TO FIND A BAND YOU IDIOT!"_

_A five dollars bill attached to a rock flew over the gate, and fell on Ranma's head._

_Tock._

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? GO TO A KAREOKE BAR AND BUY A DRINK?"_

"_EXACTLY!"_

'_IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!"_

_About a hundred or more rocks were thrown over the gate directed at Ranma._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_

_-_

_With Akane, and the oldest child, a girl of 5 years old named, Sukuru, asked her mother._

"_Is daddy ever coming back?"_

"_I'm sure he will… Now, you and Souichi _(A boy)_ have to go to bed."_

"_Yes Mama!" Said Sukuru as she ran into the house._

'_Oh Ranma take care f yourself…'_

While you guys were busy with the flashback I am now in the lowest of the low.

At a Karaoke bar.

Yes I expect to find some random person, to become a singer in a Karaoke bar.

Good luck me.

**CHAPTER 2**

The gang were celebrating a birthday…shocking…Its Kaiba's Birthday…

As usual Mokuba's doing…

"God I promise to go to church once a year if you get me out of this…"

I see.

"Letting up' Kaiba! Your birthday only comes once a year!"

A clearly drunk Jounouchi said who placed his arm around Kaiba's shoulder in a friendly gesture, yup drunk.

"That's once too much."

"Nii-sama, stop complaining!" Kaiba Mokuba said, looking at his older brother.

A girl laughed.

"I'm still so…Shocked! That Kaiba-kun fell into Mokuba's puppy eyes!" Mazaki Anzu laughed some more. "Actually…I'm not!"

Everyone laughed.

"You'd give into the puppy eyes if my brother did it to you to."

Anzu grinned at Kaiba, who was sitting in front of her.

"The thing is Kaiba-kun, I'm Anzu and your Kaiba."

Seto growled at the girl and pushed away the drunk duo, Jounouchi and Honda, who he, the Kaiba Seto is sitting in between of, Jou on his right, Honda on his left.

What kind of hell is this?

"Mokuba, why did you do this to me?" Seto asked his brother who was sitting beside Anzu.

"Oh come' on Kaiba…It's not that bad…" Mouto Yugi stated, he unlike Jou and Honda hasn't touched his drink.

"Mouto…It is." Seto shot a cold-cold glare at him.

Yugi gulped now trying to hide behind Yami who was beside Anzu.

Jou who was drowning in another drink, slammed it on the table.

"Moneybags! Leave my pal alone!" He said pointing an accusing finger at Seto.

"Onii-chan…Haven't you drink more then enough?"

Asked Kawai Shizuka, who was trying to get closer to her brother but a drunken Honda, was in her way.

So that made things difficult.

Good thing Mai was beside her keeping Otogi away. Otogi being in the corner was quite bored.

"ARE YOU NUTS SHIZ?!" Jounouchi Katsuya yelled looking shocked. "MONEYBAGS HERE IS PAYING FOR EVERYTHING SO THAT MEANS WE CAN HAVE MILLIONS AND MILLIONS OF DOLLARS WORTH OF BOUZE!!!"

Seto smirked.

"No I'm not."

Jou just looked off into space for a few minutes…Before fainting.

Shizuka jumped over her seat and went to help her brother.

Mai was shaking her head in disappointment.

Ryou spoke in a giggle.

"Well at least Jounouchi-kun wasn't sitting beside a girl or else he would of fell face flat on her lap and our dear friend-hiccup-would be in a coma! H a ha! –Hiccup-"

Rebecca hiccupped/giggled at that, while holding Yugi, and wont let go.

"Dear customers can you please remove the man of the floor so I can give you the food-"

"FOOD!?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jounouchi Katsuya!"

"Highly amusing Mazaki."

"And his sidekick Kaiba Seto!"

Everyone laughed including the waiter.

"Wait a minute…" Jou said looking at the waiter. "Marik!"

Everyone gasped including the waiter!

"My yami has returned!?!"

Anzu was the next to speak… "No it's Malik!" A few minutes of silence. "Don't SCARE me like that Jou!"

"But his hair-!"

"Oh yeah…" Said Malik looking a bit dazed.

"I am sorry my pharaoh I have already told him that his hair reminds us of his yami."

"Ishizu!" Everyone except Seto said.

"Mokuba is this your doing?"

Everyone laughed.

**-**

**END OF CHAPTERS SPECIAL**

**-**

**THIS IS ONLY NOT EVEN THE BEGINNING I ALREADY HAVE LIKE 21 CHAPTERS WRITTEN FOR THIS STORY AND I WILL NOT CONTINUE POSTING IT IF I DO NOT 20 REVIEWS FOR THESE TWO CHAPTER! IF I GET 30 I WILL POST 2 MORE CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME NEXT TIME!**

**I won't stop writing this story because it is for my own amusement! And people who are reading 'stuck in this school with you' I'm sorry I just have a lot more fun writing this one…so yeah…**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 3

**Angels Eyes**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Inu-san: Yeah I'm back! And peeps get ready cause I'm uploading every week no matter how many people review all I know is doggy girl will kill me if I don't sooooooooo yeah.**

**HAVE FUN AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!!!**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Malik you really should cut your hair." Said Anzu.

"I will if you go out on a date with me, beautiful."

"Oh Malik you're such a tease!"

Ryou under his breath was cursing Malik.

Yami was ripping his napkin (not paper one).

Seto was glaring at the food that he hasn't touched except he played with it and now it looks like Malik.

- -

A table not to far away, was Bakura listening to everything they were saying thanks to the magic of his ring.

_I swear HE will die painfully…_

_-DO IT NOW!- _screamed Ryou threw the mind link.

_Ryou?_ _Whatever…You're just out of character because of you are drunk.._

_-I don't care…just…KILL MALIK!-_

_That can be a movie you know?_

_-Argh!-_

_That's what I thought._

- -

Ryou continued cursing/growling.

Yami in his mind soooooooo silent, that Yugi was scared.

_-Yami? Are you Ok?-_

Silence.

_-Yami please answer me?-_

…_What?_

_-Are you jealous?-_

_ME JEALOUS OF HIM?_ _MALIK OF ALL PEOPLE? WHY DO YOU THINK THAT? WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF HIM? JUST BECAUSE HE'S FLIRTING WITH MY SOON-TO-BE-GIRL DOES NOT I REPEAT DOES NOT MEAN I'M JEALOUS OF HIM!!! _Breath, breath.

_-Your jealous- _

_Yes I am._

- -

Yami was now breathing heavily as he struggle to try not to strangle Malik.

Seto normally the most complicated character was actually thinking of some thing quite simple…

_DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

See simple, ne?

--

**END OF CAPPIE**

Press the submit button…You know you want to.


	3. Chapter 4

**Angel Eyes**

**CHAPTER 4**

Once Malik was called back to work everyone (I mean Seto, Yami, Ryou) were silent.

"Is something wrong guys?" Anzu, the clueless one, said.

" Nothing…"

They all said at once.

Mai just stared at them. First Seto then Anzu, Yami, Anzu, Ryou, Anzu, etc…

'_There hopeless…'_

"Hey guys! Lets not be left out of the 'Karaoke fun' eh?"

Anzu saw this as an exit to go join the cheerful people who were in line, for there turn at the karaoke machine.

"Yes! Lets!"

"Of course…" Ryou said smiling softly at Anzu.

Anzu stood up and grabbed his hand, "Lets go!"

Yami saw all this, "Wait I'm coming to!" He went after them.

Seto just sat there, starring off into space and then squinted at the sound of Jou's voice.

"Two times a year?" He said looking hopefully at the ceiling. (Don't tell me you forgot? Chapter 2…)

- -

Ranma was dying at the sound of that guy's voice.

"Refill…"

The man came over to Ranma.

"Sorry sir sure you might have ordered the Refill-as-much-as-you-like-drink but we have a maximum of 50."

"One more drink is not going to hurt me or you…It will save me from that sound…"

"Fine."

Ranma stared at the glass that was being refilled, it was exactly 4 cm long. How did he know? He asked the man…who he thought his name was Odio- something like that…

Before drinking he heard a beautiful sound he looked at the Karaoke machine and saw a girl…

_An Angel?!_

-

END OF CHAPTER

-

Inu-san: I can't wait for you guys to see the later chapter they get hectic! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Oh…The things I've planned…

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


End file.
